


And They Look Like People

by cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Sailors, Siren Crowley (Good Omens), Sirens, abandoned with the monster, crowley has whatever sirens have going on down there, goo, sailor aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws
Summary: Art for the 2021 MonsterFucker Bingo Game, chapter 1 is an index with triggers and links. Tags will update with art.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: MoFu Bingo 2021





	1. Index

_**Index** _

  1. [recursive lol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227794/chapters/71766168)
  2. [La Brea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227794/chapters/71766219) \- **prompt: Goo** , Crowley has a penis, no additional warnings
  3. [Maps Found on Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227794/chapters/73410849#workskin) \- **prompt: abandoned with the monster** , Aziraphale and Crowley having sex, no visible genitals, siren/sailor




	2. La Brea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goo, Crowley has a penis, no additional warnings


	3. Maps Found on Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abandoned with the monster, Aziraphale and Crowley having sex, no visible genitals, siren/sailor

And, because I'm incapable of deciding on a color scheme, the sepia version:


End file.
